It is important to maintain eyeglasses in proper position on the nose and at the temples in order to ensure proper alignment of the lens with the eyes and to avoid the discomfort of changes in position during periods of wear. This has been found to be especially important in the case of individuals who wear glasses and who must carry on activities which require precision and close observation for long periods of time, such as in the case of jewelers, watch repairers, assemblers of electronic and computer components and surgeons during operations. This is important as well to many others who are engaged in activities in which slippage of eyeglasses is inconvenient or otherwise undesirable as in the case of public speakers, actors, or those engaged in sports activities. Eyeglass slippage, in general, is inconvenient and undesirable for all individuals who must wear them.
This problem has long been recognized in the prior art in which solutions have been attempted through the use of soft rubber pads, as
U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,503 or by the use of sponge rubber pads, or by using adhesives applied directly to the nose pieces or temple members of eyeglasses as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,302. In the use of soft rubber or sponge pads, they must be of significant thickness to provide support which results in changing the optimum alignment of the lenses and which also may not provide sufficient frictional resistance to movement after absorbing perspiration. In the case of the directly applied adhesives, these must be periodically removed by the use of solvents and tend to become excessively adherent to the skin and leave deposits thereon and are obviously messy and inconvenient.